615
Julia discovers the bite marks on Barnabas' neck. Synopsis : Again the sounds of shrill police sirens have broken the silence on the great estate of Collinwood. For one man has tried to kill another, and vowed that he would keep trying until the deed is done. Mrs. Johnson tells the sheriff that she saw Joe try to kill Barnabas. Julia overhears the account. The sheriff believes that someone has driven Joe over the edge, and he says he is going to get to the bottom of things. Julia asks Barnabas why he is protecting the vampire. Mrs. Johnson apologizes for the police involvement, but she says Roger called them. The sheriff questions Barnabas who tells the sheriff he found Joe in the woods injured. Barnabas says he did not report Joe's sucicide attempt because Joe is a friend. Barnabas writes off the murder attempt by saying Joe is insane. The sheriff asks if the attempt is over a woman. Barnabas is distracted by the dog's howling but denies the attempt was because of a woman. Meanwhile Angelique rises from her coffin. She summons Barnabas while he is talking to the sheriff. The sheriff says he will have more questions after the medicine is examined. Barnabas becomes confused. The sheriff asks what is wrong. Barnabas does not tell him anything, so he leaves. The sheriff questions Julia about Barnabas' health and tells Julia he was distracted by the dogs. Julia begins to suspect something is wrong. After the sheriff leaves, Barnabas will not come to Angelique so she apppears to him. She is upset Joe is not dead. She bites him again. Julia comes in to find him in a weakened state. She finds the bite marks. Memorable quotes : Julia: The woods are scary. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: The things I've seen. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: I've always prided myself in not saying too much. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Alfred Sandor as George Patterson Background information and notes Production * Alfred Sandor plays the part of Sheriff George Patterson, this is his only appearance. * There is a tape edit as Sheriff Patterson interviews Julia at Collinwood. Story * This the Forth time Vampire Angelique bites Barnabas. (606 x2, 612, 615, 618, 620) * Mrs. Johnson lies when she tells Barnabas she resisted calling the police. When in fact, she was about to call the police but Harry stopped her. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Resisting Angelique. * SEDATIVE: Barnabas suggests Julia give Joe a sedative in order to stop him talking to the police. * TIMELINE: It was this morning when Joe attacked Barnabas. It was an hour later when Joe was found at Eagle Hill Cemetery. Barnabas says Joe had been with them for three days. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen as the episode begins. * One of Lara Parker's nipples is very prominent as she is in the cellar and first comes out of the coffin. * Alfred Sandor flubs when he uses the word 'term' instead of 'trial', he then corrects himself; "Something... someone..."; and "Well that Dr. Hoffman says that... (a cough can be heard off camera) ...the uh his medicine was tampered with and that it had been poisoned." He also, looks to the door in the drawing room, waiting for Grayson Hall to enter. * Jonathan Frid accidentally calls Mrs. Johnson by the name of "Mrs. Potter" or "Kotter". * After Barnabas hears Sheriff Patterson drive up, Mrs. Johnson starts to fret, Jonathan Frid flubs as he tells her "Now theres no reason to get upset Mrs. Hoff... Johnson" * Just after Barnabas tells Sheriff Patterson "At what cost to himself", meaning Joe. Squeaking noises can be heard as if a cart or piece of furniture was being moved, and the wheels squeak. * When Angelique hugs Barnabas, you can see her insert her vampire teeth into her mouth, which she was holding in her left hand. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 615 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 615 - The Truth About Cats and Dogs Gallery ( }}) 615c.jpg|Barnabas in Question 615e.jpg|Summoning Barnabas 615g.jpg|Angelique Appears Category:Dark Shadows episodes